


A Hui Hou

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hawaii, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: Sam decides to take some time for himself.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Hui Hou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [there_must_be_a_lock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/gifts).



> thank you @mskathy for the read-through and green light.

Sam was hesitant to take the case in Hawaii. Dean wouldn’t fly, so he’d be going it alone, but someone had to find the old hunter who lived alone on Moloka’i, and the other island hunters were otherwise tied up.

Besides, Sam needed some time to himself. Losing Eileen had been almost as difficult as when she had died only a couple of years before. This round, they’d spent more time together, getting to know each other, and learning to comfort each other.

Dean would be fine for a few days. He was in nesting mode, cleaning the bunker top to bottom, rearranging the kitchen cabinets, sorting through old linens and ordering new ones. He barely said a word when Sam left, he was so focused on cleaning the refrigerator door.

Now, Moloka’i’s infamous hunter Mak is safe and sound as Sam relaxes on the beach behind the old man’s house. The tradewinds are warm and sweet-smelling as the setting sun sparkles on the ripples in the ocean waves.

Sam sees her from a mile away. She’s splashing in the water with two dogs as they make their way down the beach. As she draws closer and becomes something more solid than a lean silhouette, Sam sees she’s smiling, laughing really. Her smile is as warm as the rays of the sun as she twirls and skips with the happy pups at her side.

“Brought y’another a beer,” Mak says, tapping Sam’s shoulder with the cold, sweating bottle.

Sam looks up at the man from where he’s sat in the sand and accepts the brew.

“Thanks, Mak,” he says.

“That’s Ella,” Mak says. “She’s my neighbor.”

Sam nods silently as he takes a sip of the cold porter.

“Ella!” Mak calls to her and waves.

“Mak!” she calls back, taking off in a dead sprint to meet him. “You’re back!”

She tackles him around the waist and the old man grins fondly as he accepts her affection. The dogs circle and hop around their feet.

Up close, Ella reminds Sam even more of the sun and its warmth, even as he’s bathing in it. She almost outshines it.

Sam realizes he’s staring when the neighbors break their hug and Ella looks down at him with an arched brow.

“Hey,” she greets him with an outstretched hand. “I’m Ella.”

Sam grins and offers his hand to her in turn. They shake, and Sam stares.

She’s probably one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen in his life.

“Sam,” he says.

Ella chuckles as she slips her hand from his grip. “How d’you know Mak? You guys in the same line of work?”

Sam starts and his eyebrows shoot to the sky.

“Oh, you can’t keep much from this one,” Mak says. “She’s the island PI that I’ll never be.” He chuckles happily as he ruffles Ella’s beachy, pink hair. “You want a beer, El?”

Mak turns and walks toward his house without waiting for her answer.

“Sure,” she calls after him then turns to Sam. “You found him,” she says, pointedly. “Thank you. As much of a detective as he thinks I am, I couldn’t find him, so… I appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Sam answers without thinking. He’s still a little mesmerized by the smile that never leaves her eyes.

The next hour goes by quickly. Sam is treated like one of the family. He’s never felt this way with anyone but Dean, John, or Bobby. It’s almost as if he’s experiencing the life of someone else — someone who’s not a hunter. Yet, Mak is a hunter and he still has _this_.

“Well, I’m gonna turn in,” Mak says. “Alternate realities can be pretty exhausting.”

Mak stands and brushes the sand from his shorts before ducking to press a kiss to the top of Ella’s head. The sun has dipped below the horizon leaving the sky cast with pink and peach. Sam thinks it must be as enamored with Ella as he is.

The dogs are wrestling in the sand not five feet away from where they sit.

“I guess I should get going, the boys are probably hungry,” Ella says, downing the last of her beer.

Before Sam can stop himself he reaches for her wrist.

It’s delicate and lithe, much like the rest of her, and there’s a flare in her eyes. He doesn’t let go, though; his gut tells him the flare is one on his favor.

He brushes his thumb across the inside of her wrist as he holds her heated gaze.

“Have dinner with me,” he says quietly, his voice sounding less desperate than he feels. He sounds almost confident and suave.

Ella blinks slowly as the corners of her mouth turn up into a smirk.

She nods to the side. “Where to?” she asks, flicking her wrist to slide her palm with his.

Sam grins wide. “Your call,” he says. “I’ll go anywhere with you.”

Ella throws her head back and her laugh is like the ringing of bells.

**_to be continued…_ **

**_If you like what you’ve read, please[let met me know](http://thoughtslikeaminefield.tumblr.com/ask) and/or [buy me a coffee](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fthoughtslikeaminefield&t=Mzg3MzQzNWUyN2E0YzUyMWIwNDI2YzBkNWVkM2E5N2YxMGQ3NjA1YixNQTdXU0J3Qw%3D%3D&b=t%3A5F-pfMSSsnIX9bPD1pBMKA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthoughtslikeaminefield.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619018858662117376%2Fa-hui-hou&m=1)!_ **


End file.
